California State University Los Angeles proposes to renew and expand its highly successful MARC U*STAR Program. We propose an integrated four-year institutional program that assists talented Cal State LA science students in becoming outstanding within their science discipline, supports their motivation for a career in research, confident in their abilities, creative in their approach, resilient to adversity in the laboratory r in the classroom, and develops their leadership skills. We propose a program composed of two parts: first, a Pre-Trainee experience whose emphasis is enhancing the academic achievements of all Cal State LA freshmen and sophomore science students in the participating departments and support their motivation for careers in the sciences, especially in biomedical research. The most ambitious part is the complete transformation of all lower-division courses in the biology, microbiology, chemistry and biochemistry majors to include research or research-like experiences. We intend to better prepare students by having them learn science by teaching them how science is done. Pedagogy will demonstrate epistemology. In the second part, the 10 selected juniors and 10 senior MARC U*STAR trainees will participate in a focused and rigorous program designed to prepare them for success in PhD study in the biomedical sciences. The program is composed of: 1) a solid and transformed science curriculum enhanced by a program of deliberate co-curricular activities, including: 2) participation in special workshops, and in courses; 3) introduction to research early in the undergraduate career, followed by strong year-round research opportunities at Cal State LA and other institutions; 4) careful academic and career advisement; 5) networking through the deliberate interaction of the MARC students with science faculty and other successful Cal State LA science students; and 6) participation in a biomedical sciences seminar series. We expect that the number of accomplished minority students motivated to careers in biomedical research will greatly increase. We will enrich the American biomedical and behavioral research enterprise by developing and making available to top PhD programs the creativity and intellectual talents of our most outstanding and motivated undergraduates. The Cal State LA MARC U*STAR program will be part of a strong foundation as our students seek and earn the PhD and postdoctoral training, establish careers as independent investigators, and assume leadership positions in American science.